


Good

by Murf1307



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's good to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

He’s good to her.  Almost too good, she thinks, too restrained for a boy from the parts of town he’s from.  She’d been expecting something rougher, something that made her hurt the next day.

But he’s good to her.  He kisses the insides of her thighs and smiles at her gently the first time she orgasms, her eyes wide with wonder and almost confusion at the high of pleasure she gets from his mouth.

He lays his head on her thigh, grinning at her, and she works herself up onto her elbows after a moment, hair spilling around her shoulders.

“You’re moving slow,” she says, not sure what she means by it.

“Seemed the right thing to do.”

Katherine’s not sure exactly what she did to deserve Jack Kelly, but she prays to God she can keep doing it.


End file.
